


Be Gay, Do Crimes Together

by moonjjun



Series: Daily Adventures of Seventeen | Call Call Call!AU (With A Little Bit Of A Plot) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Call Call Call! (Music Video), Gen, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjjun/pseuds/moonjjun
Summary: Minghao & Chan take a nice stroll on their motorcycles. (Not really but you get the drill)
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Daily Adventures of Seventeen | Call Call Call!AU (With A Little Bit Of A Plot) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869283
Kudos: 6





	Be Gay, Do Crimes Together

**Author's Note:**

> my english isnt my first language, so im sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes.

It's been a while since Chan has gotten some fresh air, "You should go outside sometime," as stated by Joshua. Chan groaned as he stood up to get his blue denim jacket. Once he got to the garage, he hopped onto his motorcycle and started riding around and feeling the wind.

Once getting comfortable again, he decided it was a good time to ride on the highway. Before getting on, he stopped at the red traffic light. In his peripheral vision, a figure stopped next to him. Not wanting to deal with anything, he didn't pay attention to the person next to him.

"Hey," the voice started to talk, ignored by Chan. "Lee Chan, isn't it? I've seen you with the others before." Hearing his name, he snapped around.

"Aren't you-?" he said, startled, having a clear view of this person. His helmet may be on, but Chan recognized him in an instant. "Xu Minghao is the name, we've had some encounters. Not 1-on-1 though, it's nice to see you from up close."

Chan snickered, "It's nice to see you too, fancy racing together?" he played along. "Well of course, I'd love to," Minghao grinned, closing his face shield.

As the red light turned green, Minghao sprinted forward, "HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" Chan yelled. They zigzagged pass the cars on the highway, being way past the speed limit, getting some car horn noises.

Entering the tunnel, Chan finally caught up with Minghao, giving him a quick head nod. While getting to the end of the tunnel, they heard a police siren coming closer.

Minghao signaled Chan to get behind him. Chan noticed the car catching up to them, he looked to the right to see an officer. After throwing a peace sign at the officer, he sped up, following Minghao.

A few minutes passed and it seemed the police has lost them, they went to rest in a brick alleyway.

Chan removed his helmet off his head, "That was fun," feeling out of breath, he smiled. "Yeah, it was," Minghao replied. He turned to his head to his left to see the guy ruffling his black hair.

"Hey," Chan stuck his hand out to Minghao who was leaning against his motorcycle, "Good terms?" Minghao chuckled, taking his hand, "Yeah, sure."

Chan smiled brightly, "But only us, alright?" Minghao asked while stepping on his vehicle again, "Of course," Chan replied. "Tsk, see ya, Lee Chan," he raced away. "See you, hyung," Chan whispered to himself, watching Minghao disappear from his view slowly.

He stared into the air, "Ah, how do I get home when I've just got chased by police."

**Author's Note:**

> ah i havent updated since august, i dont really have any explanation other than im extremely unmotivated. i kinda wrote this to get out of my ongoing writers block, like a quick writing thing yknow.
> 
> so i hope ill update the london robbery thingy soon, because i have the storyline in my head already- 
> 
> anyways i love you, you are valid, you are seen, muah
> 
> stan seventeen


End file.
